<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep Quiet by Deathcab4daddy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778910">Keep Quiet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathcab4daddy/pseuds/Deathcab4daddy'>Deathcab4daddy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathcab4daddy/pseuds/Deathcab4daddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the semester has progressed, you've fallen for your beautiful literature TA, Keiji Akaashi. He's started to hint that he enjoys your tutoring sessions as much as you do, and you're starting to get your hopes up. Everything changes when you show him your finished essay in the dead of night at the library and you get more than you bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep Quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah fuck,” you cursed as you checked your watch. Running late for your appointment with Akaashi, your hot literature TA, wasn’t the best look. You’d been visiting him frequently because there was a literary analysis paper coming up that was worth a large percentage of your grade so, he had been helping you craft your essay and study for upcoming exams. Literature had never been your favorite subject; reading old English novels was painful. It bored you to death, but having discussions with Akaashi made them a lot more enjoyable in terms of knowing the history of the books, their general themes, and information on each of the authors. He knew everything from Chaucer, to Jane Austen, to Shakespeare; he was incredibly book smart. </p><p>Almost every time you saw him, he had his beautiful face buried in some novel. With his quiet, watchful nature, you believed he would probably prefer to exist in his favorite literature piece than on your loud, noisy campus. The only time you ever saw him not so severe was when he was with his boisterous, pointy-haired friend. Bokuto? You couldn’t remember what his name was, but he always barged in as soon as the clock struck 11 am, signaling the end of Akaashi’s office hours. Sure his friend was also attractive, but you despised that he always cut off your time with Akaashi. </p><p>There was this one occasion where you happened to get off work at the campus bar later than usual, and your TA had been at the library working on his thesis until they closed, so you two bumped into each other. He insisted on walking you to your car, and you’re pretty sure that’s when your crush started, but you’d thought he was gorgeous from the second you laid your eyes on his tall, slim form. You rounded the corner, clutching the coffees you bought for you and Akaashi to your chest so they wouldn’t spill, almost running into him in the process.</p><p> “Oh (Y/n) there you are, I was just about to look for you since you aren’t usually late,” he said. </p><p>“Here, I grabbed some coffee,” you responded, slightly out of breath from speed walking across the entire campus. He gave you a sheepish look, and you glanced down and noticed he was also holding two coffees. You both slightly blushed and looked away. </p><p>“Well, this works out, I have a long day ahead of me, and I could use a second coffee.” After a short silence, he ushered you into his office; he seemed slightly uptight, which piqued your curiosity. He relaxed after you two had gotten comfortable with each other, so it had been a while since you’d seen him this stiff. </p><p>“Oh yeah? What do you have going on today?” You two were at a level where you talked about personal things, so this question was pretty typical. </p><p>“I have a full day of lab hours for one of my professors, and I need to continue working on my thesis, so I’ll probably be pulling an all-nighter tonight,” he let out an exasperated sigh. </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, that sounds awful. If it makes you feel better, I have a chemistry exam coming up, and I planned on finishing the essay for this class tonight, so I’m also going to be at the library pretty late,” you said, giving Akaashi a small smile. </p><p>“You’re finishing the essay? I’ll be studying on the fourth floor if you want to swing by. I’ll proofread it for you,” he offered. You winced. </p><p>“Isn’t the fourth floor reserved for graduate students?” </p><p>“Well, what time do you think you’ll finish? Cause no one is there really after 10 pm. Plus, I’ll just say you’re with me if anyone has any issues with it.” You looked away, blushing slightly, if only you thought wistfully. You just nodded once, and he cleared his throat. “Alright, so we have that exam on Don Quixote and Jane Eyre, so tell me about their major themes. I pulled a few quotes for you to analyze since the professor likes to ask questions similar to that.” </p><p>Your session with him passed much too quickly for your liking, and as soon as 11 am came around, you expected his loud, overly excited friend to come bursting through the door, so when the clock hit 11:10, you were confused. </p><p>“Hey, where’s your loud friend that always interrupts us?” you asked, laughter filling your tone. He looked slightly embarrassed before loosening his tie a little bit. </p><p>“Oh, do you mean Bokuto? I told him to stop doing that. I don’t have a class until 1 pm, so I don’t mind if we run past 11.” Wow, does he enjoy these sessions as much as I do? you wondered. </p><p>“Oh well, I wouldn’t want to keep you, I usually do homework between classes, and I’m sure you could use that time,” you said, not wanting him to feel obligated to give you extra time. Considering he was a graduate student, he was most likely even busier than you. </p><p>“Don’t worry. I usually get a bunch done while you’re in here anyway. I can answer emails and look over assignments since you only ask the occasional question,” he brushed off your hesitation quickly. </p><p>“Alright, well, please let me know if I ever overstay my welcome, Akaashi,” you said. He said something you didn’t quite catch, but it sounded like “I doubt you will.” You would’ve assumed you were crazy were it not for the light dusting of color on his cheeks. “Well, I believe I finished everything you gave me. I need to head to the math lab anyways because I tutor some algebra students. I’ll see you tonight though, alright? Thank you so much for all your help,” you said, packing up your stuff hastily. </p><p>“Of course, you know my door is always open, and yes, I’m usually in the back on the left side of the fourth floor. You don’t need to send me a heads up because I’ll be expecting you,” he replied, smiling at you. You returned it, but nothing could measure up to his model-like features. He followed you out of the office, sending you off with a small wave as you both went your separate ways. </p><p>You groaned as you craned your head up to look at the clock. It was just pushing past 2 am. Finally, giving your essay one last read-through before packing up your stuff to head up to the fourth floor, you closed your laptop and rolled your head around to remove some of the stiffness in your neck. You decided to stop and grab a coffee for you and your handsome TA before heading upstairs because you felt like a walking zombie, and you assumed he was most likely exhausted as well. You looked at your reflection as you made the beverages at the coffee stand. Tangled hair, faded makeup, and noticeable circles under your eyes greeted you. There had been a lot of late nights at the campus bar recently, and it was catching up with you.</p><p>You threw your hair up into a messy ponytail and shrugged your shoulders before leaving for the elevator, not much I can do about it right now, you thought. There was a quiet ding, and you slowly poked your head out, looking around at the entire floor. You saw two people, but it was practically empty. Heading towards where Akaashi said he would most likely be studying, it was even more desolate. He was the only one over there, and of course, he looked incredible. The light from his computer highlighted his striking features, his glasses perched gently on his slightly upturned nose. He was still wearing his partially loosened tie. Most likely, he had left it that way after you two finished your meeting earlier. You started to walk towards him before he caught you staring. You let out a sigh as you set down your laptop. </p><p>“Hello (y/n), how are you?” he asked you, glancing up at you from his seated position. </p><p>“I’m tired, but I’m alright, how about you? How’s your thesis coming? Oh, and here, I grabbed you a coffee, a splash of cream and one sugar, right?” He gave you a grateful smile. </p><p>“Yes, perfect, and it’s coming along nicely. Thank you for asking. Alright, let me see what you have.” He reached for your computer. You finally plopped down into your chair and leaned over slightly to glance at his paper. He let out a laugh at your failure to be discreet and pushed his laptop towards you. “Here,” he offered. Your cheeks flushed before pulling it closer to you. You’d never read his writing before, and you were sure it was impeccable just like everything else about him. Around twenty minutes later, he handed you your computer back. </p><p>“Well, I read the whole thing, and I think you did a nice job. Just make sure to check for grammatical errors, but there weren't many.” </p><p>“Okay awesome, I appreciate this immensely.” He took his glasses off to rub his hands over his face a few times. “Are you sure you’re alright, Akaashi? You seem exhausted; maybe you should also pack up for the night.” </p><p>“No, I’m not okay. I’m stressed out of my mind. I’m not quite sure how many times I’ve even read through that paper, but the more I read it, the more I hate it,” </p><p>“From what I read, I think it’s excellent. I don’t particularly care for literature, but your writing flows so nicely that I wanted to keep reading,” you admitted, pink coloring your cheeks. He gave you a genuine smile that made your heart rate speed up. </p><p>“You can read the whole thing if you like. I’m sure a fresh set of eyes would be good, and I believe you will catch any errors that I may have missed, but maybe another time. You should head home; I know you’ve been working a lot,” You shook your head slightly. </p><p>“I don’t mind. You always help me, and I’d love to return the favor in any way I can.” He raised a brow at you, and you realized how suggestive that sounded. Your eyes darted to the ground. Maybe “any way” wasn’t the proper thing to say, you cursed yourself internally. </p><p>“Really? In any way?” He asked you, his quiet voice turning slightly gravelly. A flash of heat surged through your body. You knew if you spoke, your voice would fail you, so you just stared into his dark eyes before nodding your head. </p><p>“In any way,” you whispered. He pushed his chair back, standing rapidly before walking to your side of the table. He leaned in so close to your face; you could feel the warmth from his breath. </p><p>“Do you mean that?” He looked into your eyes intently. Again you nodded, his intensity stealing all the air from your lungs. It was as if time slowed as he lowered his full lips towards yours. Once you felt them press against yours, you eagerly kissed him back, threading your fingers into his dark hair. He sighed into your mouth as you pulled him into you. He was quiet and relatively standoffish, so you weren’t expecting him to be so skilled as kissing, but you wanted him to consume you. His tongue slid into your mouth, and you let out a slight whimper at the intrusion. He pulled back from you. Eyes that had once been crystal blue had darkened significantly. He leaned forward until you felt his mouth ghost over your ear “Remember where we are (Y/n), you need to be quiet,” he murmured before licking the shell of your ear. You shivered, feeling the wetness over your sensitive skin. He grabbed your arm before pulling you up and pushing you toward some shelves behind where you two had been sitting. </p><p>He pushed your back against the shelves roughly, causing a book to fall, but he didn’t seem too concerned. Taking your lips voraciously, he automatically shoved his tongue back into your mouth as if it belonged there. Your hands clenched into his shirt; you needed something to hold onto since his kisses had your head spinning. You’d imagined this so many times, but this was even better than you had pictured. He pulled his mouth from yours, and you leaned forward to claim it again, but he started to press kisses down the side of your neck instead. You felt your head thud lightly against the books behind you as you tried to give him more room to explore your delicate throat. </p><p>“I’ve thought about this so many times, you know? You visit my office at least once every week with the most adorable smiles and blush covering your cheeks anytime I glance at you,” he said huskily. You felt your whole body flush at his words, was I that obvious about my crush? “It’s okay, though, because I always look forward to our meetings. It’s flattering that you feel that way, I noticed you staring earlier. You aren’t very good at hiding things, but that’s just one of the things I admire about you,” he continued. “You’re gorgeous, (Y/n),” he finished, continuing his trail of kisses until he gently bit down where your neck meets your collarbone, and you took your bottom lip into your mouth to muffle any sounds that may have escaped at his actions. He watched you hungrily as you sucked at your lip, his eyes following the movement of your tongue as it swept across your abused flesh. You finally started to gain your bearings, and you grabbed his tie, jerking it slightly to grab his attention. </p><p>“This is supposed to be about me helping you,” you said, turning you two around, so he was pressed against the shelves. He looked like he was about to say something, so you dropped down to your knees and immediately went for his belt. You unbuckled it as quietly as you could before glancing up at him for permission, pulling the zipper on his slacks down. He watched you, giving you a slight nod as you slipped your hand inside his pants. You grabbed him through his boxers, and you felt goosebumps raise at the hiss that came out from his clenched teeth. </p><p>One of his hands slid into your hair as you pushed his briefs down. You placed a few kitten licks over the head of his throbbing cock before taking it into your mouth. Sucking gently, and swirling the tip of your tongue over his sensitive glans, you earned a deep groan from him. You moaned slightly at the view you currently had. His tie was loosened and crooked even more than earlier. One of his hands was in your hair, and he had his other hand clamped over his mouth while his head pressed against the shelf, and his eyes were tightly squeezed shut. You took more of him into your mouth eagerly, wanting to please the devastatingly handsome male in front of you. You set a moderate rhythm, not wanting to make too much noise, you were in a library after all. He seemed content with your speed until you felt his hand fist in your hair, and he pulled you onto him entirely. </p><p>Thanking whatever god was up there that you didn’t have a gag reflex, he began to use your mouth without abandon. He harshly clenched his teeth as he pushed and pulled your mouth over him, letting out quiet moans and hisses that had you internally begging for more. You wished you could freely hear the sounds you were pulling from his body, maybe next time if I’m lucky.  He released your hair, and you pulled off him to gulp down some air. Coughing slightly, you could feel spit trailing down your neck. You would’ve been embarrassed if Akaashi wasn’t looking at you as if you were the hottest attraction around. </p><p>“Take me back into that hot mouth of yours, baby,” he murmured, stroking the side of your face sweetly. You nodded as you grabbed the hard member in your hand again. You rubbed the underside of the head against your tongue slowly as you watched him through your lashes. He bit down on his full lower lip before running his hand through your hair a few times and nodding to encourage you. You wrapped your lips around him, sucking him harshly, hollowing your cheeks. Another hiss left him, and he closed his eyes from the sight of you down on your knees, worshipping his cock for it was too much. </p><p>He pulled your head off a minute later, and he lifted you by grabbing your neck. You stood up quickly, and he took your lips instantly with a crushing force. It was as if he’d been lost for days, and your lips were his oasis; he craved them. Turning you both roughly, so you were pressed into the shelf again, you felt his hand sliding down into your underwear. You moaned louder than you should’ve when his long, agile fingers brushed your clit. He pulled away quickly and clamped his other hand over your mouth.</p><p> “Guess you can’t be quiet, huh?” he asked, a smirk covering his angelic face. You just stared at him, and you felt him push your skirt and underwear down so he could explore your nether regions more efficiently. He watched you intently, staring almost through you as he circled his fingers over your clit. His eyes made you feel like you were burning up. The fire that was pumping through your veins at his touch wasn’t helping. Your eyes rolled into your head as he finally slipped two of those devilish fingers inside you. It was if he already knew your body, he curled his fingers expertly and used just the right amount of pressure and speed to have your knees wobbling. After thrusting them inside you a few times, he maintained eye contact and removed his hand from your depths before bringing it up to taste you. You groaned as you watched him take those fingers into his beautiful mouth.<br/>
He leaned forward, “You taste divine,” he said darkly. “I’m going to remove my hand from your mouth. You will be quiet,” he demanded, and you could see the barely contained lust swirling in those dark blue orbs. You nodded obediently, and he got down onto his knees before you. You swore you were going to die when you felt him spin you around and push your lower back down, so your ass was sticking out in front of him. A quiet whine escaped when he sank his teeth into the soft skin of your inner thigh. </p><p>You brought one of your hands up to your mouth, and you felt his hands spread you so he could taste your pussy. He didn’t give you any time to prepare and instantly swiped his long tongue all the way up from your entrance to your clit. He repeated this action a few times, collecting as much of your flavor as he could before focusing on your clit. Trying your hardest to keep quiet, you bit down on the palm covering your mouth, but the occasional moan was still leaving your lips. You felt him pull your underwear down and stand. You braced yourself, thinking he was finally going to fuck you, but he tugged on your hair, forcing your back against his chest. </p><p>“Open,” he commanded. You blinked at him completely caught off guard but did as he said, and he shoved your underwear into your mouth. He tightly gripped your jaw. “Since you can’t do as you’re told and keep quiet,” he growled before pushing you down into your previous position. He eagerly returned to feasting on your cunt, and it was taking every bit of your focus to stand and keep quiet.</p><p>You hoped he wouldn’t slip those amazing fingers back into you, or you would implode. You swore you felt him grin against you, and a second later, those cursed digits were pushing at your entrance. Crescent-shaped dents were left on the shelf as you held on desperately. He began pressing against your g-spot with every thrust of those fingers. You knew mewling sounds were passing through your lips, but you couldn’t help it. Rushing towards your climax, he didn’t seem like he was going to slow down anytime soon. His tongue was flicking against your clit over and over and over again. After a particularly hard thrust of his fingers, you were sent careening over the edge. He pulled his fingers out slowly after stroking you through your orgasm before leaning up to pull the underwear from your mouth. You watched him as he pressed his fingers against your lips. You took them into your mouth and cleaned yourself off of him. His eyes watched the scene intently, and he kissed you once you finished. “Delicious,” he whispered.</p><p>He grabbed your hips and pulled you back towards him. “Ready, baby?” he asked you quietly. You just nodded. Your mouth dropped open as you felt the head of his cock pushing into your entrance. You could see from his jaw in your peripheral vision that he was gritting his teeth. Once he was inside you entirely, he dropped his forehead between your shoulder blades and let out a shaky breath. “Fuck, you feel incredible,” he mumbled quietly. You let out an answering whimper letting him know that he felt equally as unbelievable. He started with shallow thrusts since you were both having a hard time keeping quiet. His cock reached so deep inside you each time he fully buried himself in you. You swore you could feel him brushing your cervix – it wasn’t uncomfortable, though. He felt terrific; you could feel each pulse inside of you as his member twitched from your slick tightness. Clenching your muscles, he groaned at the unexpected grip. </p><p>Pressing a kiss onto your shoulder blade, he murmured, “You’ll pay for that later.” Finally, standing from his leaned position, he pulled your hips further back. He started to pull out more, increasing the length and speed of his thrusts. All you could do was hold on and pray that you wouldn’t let the whole building know how well he was fucking you, moaning loudly when his other hand began to stroke at your clit. You could feel the warmth in your stomach gathering rapidly. It was starting to spread through your body, raising goosebumps in its wake. </p><p>“I-I’m close,” you whimpered out. He agreed with you and looked as if he was about to pull out, but you both heard a book fall in the aisle next to you. He clamped a hand over your mouth. You both stilled focusing your ears for any sounds to indicate that the person might be heading in your direction. All was silent, so Akaashi began moving his hips slowly until he picked up speed, back to the original pace, and you were biting your lip hard enough to almost draw blood. His thrusts sped up even more, and you were thrown over the edge as the possibility of getting caught mixed with the heady cocktail of pleasure swirling through your already fog-filled head. He leaned in close to your ear. </p><p>“I guess I’ll just have to cum inside you,” he bit out after a few more thrusts. Your orgasm had sucked his cock greedily, and he couldn’t hold on anymore. You groaned as you felt him sink his teeth into your neck, and you felt warmth flood your insides. </p><p>Luckily he’d had the foresight to wrap his free arm around your waist because you most likely would’ve fallen if he released you right then. Once he finished cumming inside of you, he slipped his member out of you and quickly tucked it back into his slacks and pulled your skirt up as discreetly as he could. You could barely stand as the person walked into your aisle. Glancing behind you,  Akaashi looked perfectly normal as if he hadn’t just fucked your brains out, not even a minute prior. That damn tie of his had also been readjusted. He tightened the grip around your waist as he pulled you into a standing position and guided you around the corner. </p><p>Now that the gears were able to start turning in your head you panicked, eyes darting to his desperately. Where is my underwear? You were about to ask. A comfortable and relaxed smirk covered his face as he directed you to look at his pocket. You saw the flash of pink as he showed them to you.<br/>
“I’ll be holding onto these,” he said as he guided you back to your table. You watched him as he began to pack up his stuff. </p><p>“I thought you were going to stay.” </p><p>“No, it seems I have more… pressing matters to take care of, if you’d like to accompany me.” You grinned, it appeared you had a long, sleepless night ahead of you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>